


Everyboy knows

by suzunofuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, Romance, Self-Acceptance, The world is kind to the baby crow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzunofuu/pseuds/suzunofuu
Summary: Kageyama has decided he's going to confess to Hinata. But first, he has to tell everyone else in the entire universe about how he feels. Somehow, nobody hates him for it.





	Everyboy knows

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama is stupid and he tells everyone he likes Hinata so he doesn't have to tell Hinata.

It only takes Kageyama a day after he realizes he likes Hinata to make it a priority to confess to him.

Maybe it's not the smartest decision he's ever made, but it's the one he makes, and now he has to put up with the consequences. He doesn't know how he'll do it, what will happen if Hinata rejects him and everything becomes awkward between them, but he's mentally ready to do it. Or so he thinks so.

He thinks about it, once, and again, and after, and all over the place, and is saddened to find out he's not ready at all. At least, while considering the possibility of having Hinata laugh at his face, or bury their relationship in concrete, he concludes that confessing to him is going to be a struggle, a difficulty, maybe even a nightmare.

And that makes him step back.

But he has already imposed himself that he would do it, and he will. If only not now, and not right away. But he will. Certainly.

The problem is that, since he imposed himself the  _duty_ to confess to Hinata, he cannot look at him on the face. At all. The truth wants to be out of his body while his body wants to be  _out—_ of the class, and the gym, and the lockers, and wherever he's at.

He's so very nervous about the mere idea that he finds the most stupid, the most alarming way to get it over with, and that is by making a list of people he definitely, absolutely needs to tell this to (a mental list counts as an actual list) and he has to start with no other person than Oikawa.

Which is a terrible decision, really.

Maybe he should have started a difficulty level lower—telling Tanaka or Nishinoya would have been a good start, probably—instead he had gone for the most malign and ruin person he knew of; a person with no filter whatsoever who would totally make fun of him if he felt like it, or maybe destroy his entire existence. Oikawa was the scary, final boss at the end of the game, and Kageyama, a mere level 1 soldier, with a little knife and no armor whatsoever, had walked straight up to him to the cry of: “I like Hinata!”

So here he is, planted in front of Oikawa after shouting at him and stopping him mid-phrase, not knowing how to unfist his hands in case Oikawa threw a punch at him, his feet completely fossilized and unable to respond if he needed to step or run away.

Fortunately, Oikawa only turns around to stare at him, oblivious. “Yeah, well, he’s a very good player. He only needs to train a little more to-“

“That’s not what I meant,” Kageyama interferes again, his face red. “I’m– I’m in love with him.”

A silence follows his words.

Kageyama had liked it better when Oikawa was giving him his back, unable to see his expression and the trembling of his arms, of his jaw, the quickness with which his eyes look up at him and then at the floor. He is nervous in ways he had never been before—in a way that burns in all the wrong places and makes his throat taste like acid, his mouth to dry, and his eyelids to twitch due to the itchiness.

After a while, Oikawa snorts, caught off guard. He scratches at the back of his head, his other hand on his hip. “Okay? And why are you telling _me_?”

 _That_ is something Kageyama has no idea how to answer.

He doesn’t really know. He doesn’t know what he’s seeking by doing this, doesn’t know why he went to Oikawa out of all people he knows, doesn’t know why he’s so anxious at Oikawa’s possible bad reaction.

It’s just… In the past months, he has noticed a change in his and Hinata’s relationship, something he can't name that makes him happy and excited, even _hopeful_ that his feelings aren't unrequited. Hinata walks him home more often than not, even though the road around the mountain is the other way around and it’s always pitch black when practice ends. They have even started to eat together in their lunch break, whenever they can, and not in a “we sit with everyone and talk about whatever” kind of way, no. They specifically find hidden spots, and they sit too close, and sometimes Hinata’s knee brushes against his and they don’t pull away, even when their cheeks turn a little red. And once, after practice, while they were alone in the changing room, Kageyama had tried to comfort Hinata about some thing or another, and being as bad with words as he is, he had taken Hinata’s wrist instead, trying to give him a little comfort, and Hinata’s wrist had slipped from his hold until his palm was against his, fingers fitting between Kageyama’s. The touch had been ephemeral, since someone had burst in not even a second after they initiated it, and they had jumped as far away from each other as possible, but it had happened, and Hinata had looked up at him with enough sparkles in his eyes, his teeth trapping the side of his lip, his cheeks a pretty pink, and had turned Kageyama into a straight up believer.

It’s just that Kageyama really freaking likes Hinata, and he thinks Hinata likes him back—someway, somehow, hopefully—and he doesn’t know what to do with all of that. He doesn’t know what to do with his feelings, because the possibility of confessing directly to Hinata right now seems life-threatening. Maybe he wants someone else to take all these emotions, glitter and mother-flipping butterflies out of him and for Hinata to see, since he can’t do it on his own accord.

The sudden, sheer acceptance of his own feelings had had Kageyama shying away from Hinata, since every time he saw him his brain screamed  _confess!_ , while his body panicked and moved away.

He can't spend the rest of his life running away from Hinata, above all when all he wants is to be closer to him. He's too scared he will embarrass himself in front of him and throw their relationship to the trash. He has to tell Hinata. But before that, he needs to tell everyone else. Telling everyone else seems like a good enough excuse to postpone his declaration. Hinata and he can spend another week apart until Kageyama grows the balls to chuck the truth at him.

At his lack of answer, Oikawa’s face turns devilish, an alarmingly scary smirk making his way to his lips. Kageyama takes a step back, terrified, but can’t move fast enough for Oikawa’s arm to not trap him by the neck and bend him over and against his side, his free fist rubbing forcefully against his scalp. “What, do you want me to give you dating advice or something? Is that why you called me, you opportunist little brat? I _knew_ you couldn’t just _want_ to see me!”

"That's not it!" he tries to defend himself.

"Come on, Tobio-chan, I've known you forever, and you have never showed any interest in hanging out with me before today! Can't belive you only want me for my relationship knowledge!"

Kageyama does everything in his willpower to push Oikawa off and away from him. In vain.

He doesn't tell Oikawa about his feelings because he knows more about relationships than he ever will. He tells him because he's someone he admires, someone from out of school that he could hide from if he needed, someone Kageyama used to look up to but doesn't have on a pedestal anymore, which makes it easier to be honest with him.

By the time Kageyama gets home—after having to listen to everything Oikawa has to say about relationships and his stupid dating rules and bases and sex—he feels a hundred times worse than he did at first, even if in a different way, because now he has to tell his parents about his sexuality (they are the second most scary people he knows of), and he’s terminately not ready to come out to them.

However, he does.

He does, because he’s a stubborn little shit, and Oikawa had kind of encouraged (forced?) him to do this, assuring that his parents wouldn’t mind one bit. And maybe Oikawa was right. Even if he doesn't know his parents all that well, he knows them enough to be able to judge them. Kageyama is no coward. He is decided to get this all over with as soon as possible so he can look Hinata on the face again and, maybe, probably, tell him he likes him.

(Shit.)

It’s only ten hours after he’s opened up to Oikawa that Kageyama finds himself blurting out to his parents that he is gay.

The morning is quiet and peaceful, but Kageyama feels as if he has stabbed a knife right on its chest at saying these words out loud, his hands fisted on top of his knees, under the dinner table.

In front of him, his mother is paralyzed with her glass of water halfway to her lips, eyes looking up and down at him. His father has only lifted his eyes from his tablet, impassive, munching on his food a little slower and more thoroughly than before.

She puts the glass down and frowns at him, chin up, menacing. “Why are you telling us that now?”

Kageyama opens his mouth to answer, but can only make a pathetic, little sound before she continues:

“Is this because of your grades? Because I have already seen them, and you’re absolutely not being ungrounded.”

Kageyama presses his lips together. Now _he_ is the one frowning. His mom always has to think the worst of him, doesn’t she? He sneaked his way out of trouble _once_ in his life—absolutely, hilariously fooling his mom with the most stupid excuse he could come up with—and now she doesn’t trust anything he says, ever. He opens his mouth but is again interrupted, this time by his dad.

“Maybe he needs money.”

Kageyama shoots him an indignant look. “Dad!”

His dad continues as if he hadn’t said anything, looking down at his tablet and swiping across the screen without much interest. “Or maybe he likes someone.”

Kageyama blushes, his awkward silence an obvious and loud _yes_.

His dad looks up due to the sudden silence, taken off guard, and mutters, “Oh.”

His face might tell something away—something bigger than just _I’m in love with someone and don’t know how to tell you_ , something like _I’m scared_ , like _I’m fucking terrified_ _I’ll lose you_ —because his mom makes her way around the table towards him, a hand coming up to cradle through his hair, and presses a kiss to the top of his head, easing the dread off his heart.

“Don’t make such a face, Tobio,” she scolds him, tenderly enough. “We’re your parents, we love _and_ support you.”

Kageyama gives a little nod, not knowing what else to do.

His mom leaves the kitchen after that, not without giving him another quick kiss on his temple, and his dad follows shortly after, squeezing his shoulder and smiling at him.

He sends Oikawa a message to let him know everything is good. Oikawa answers with the word  _congratulations_ followed by a thousand exclamation points, and a trillion emojis. And a gif. And a picture of himself doing the V sign, his tongue sticking out.

Nothing changes between Kageyama and his parents after that, so he guesses everything is alright. And he’s still grounded due to his grades. That’s not as nice.

Things with Oikawa and his parents have happened so fast that he doesn’t know what to do next. They are the first people he tells he likes boys (one specific, messy, loud boy, to be exact), and they have been nothing but nice and supportive, so much that he wants to keep saying the words out loud.

During the rest of the day, and watching the people around him closely, he decides he has to tell the third years, at least one of them. Having his sempais know something so intimate and hidden about him is quite intimidating, not as much as having Oikawa mock him for the rest of their existences, or as much as being pushed out of the family (actually, he decides _that_ might be a little more horrifying and heart-breaking than Oikawa’s case), but it’s frightening enough, since his whole volleyball career in Karasuno could be thrown to shit because of this.

He discards telling Daichi right away. He has never been able to be honest to Daichi, not about personal stuff. It’s not that he doesn’t trust or respect Daichi, it’s just… He’s a little too intimidating, like a father waiting to scold him or pat his back; a relationship too formal for him to feel comfortable opening up about this.

He can’t tell Asahi, either, knowing the poor boy is as thick as a brick some times, and soft as candy some others. And then there's times when he’s a total, absolute inbetween mess, and Kageyama doesn’t want to feel devastatingly mortified by having to endure Asahi’s break down.

Therefore, he tells Suga.

Suga is sweet enough, honest enough, careful enough. He’s the right third year to confess to, and for some reason Kageyama doesn't feel like Suga will reject him, which is really fricking nice.

He asks his sempai to walk him home after practice, alone, if he can, or wants, please, since he has something he wants to tell him, and no, it’s nothing bad, he thinks. Nothing he needs to worry about.

Suga accepts with a worried frown and a small smile, not interrupting practice any further.

After they are done, they wait a little longer until everyone has left for their homes, then lock the gym and changing room and take off. (Kageyama doesn’t miss the way Hinata lingers around longer than needed, asking him if he’s coming, why is he taking so long, then waving him a little saddened goodbye before he pedals off into the night, alone).

There are almost no cars in the streets, everything quiet except for occasional laughter and voices, occasional sounds of steps around the corner, and distant crickets crying out. Suga is giving him time to talk, walking silently by his side, biting down on his pork bun with hunger, and somehow, Kageyama wishes he would push the words out of him. Suga doesn’t push him, though, and Kageyama finds himself building up courage, again, to say what he’s been needing to say for weeks, maybe entire months.

“I like Hinata,” he whispers at last, not brave enough to say it louder, in case anyone was around.

It feels right, though not right _right_ , to say it out loud. Every time he does, a little stone eases off his chest, making him lighter and helping him breathe with more ease. He’s learning, by force of repetition, that it’s okay to say this, to feel what he feels, to want or love his best friend in ways some people wouldn’t like or approve. He likes Hinata. He wants to be able to talk about him, about how he feels for him, even if he never gets to confess. He wants to ask people for help if he needs it, to say he’s frustrated, or aching, or freaking out because Hinata was too close or looked at him for too long. He wants to share the static charge that pumps through his veins whenever they’re close, and how he freezes up when Hinata compliments him, and how his hand has been craving to touch Hinata’s again since that day in the locker room.

He wants to be able to say _I like Hinata_ without his throat closing around the words, without his hands sweaty and fisted, without coldness at the bottom of his spine and a burning fire in the pit of his stomach. He wants to kiss Hinata, to hold his hand after practice while they walk home, to press his face at the top of his head and smell his shampoo, his sweat, Hinata’s arms around him, unnecessarily warming him in the summer night.

It feels good to say those words, above all when the person he tells them to merely welcomes them, as if it was nothing. He wishes Hinata did that, too, if he ever gets to tell him.

Suga looks at him with a smile, patting his back cordially. “Oh. Is this what you wanted to tell me that made you so nervous?”

Kageyama nods, mortified. He feels like the only person giving this any relevance—a tad too much weight, a little too much importance—is him. Everyone keeps accepting it, brushing it off, and a part of him doesn’t understand _why_.

“Don’t look so worried, Kageyama. I’m happy you told me.” Suga keeps on smiling at him, comforting. “I think it's sweet."

Kageyama's hands find the strap of his bag and grip it tight, unforgiving. “I don’t want to make anyone in the team uncomfortable.”

“Wait, what?” Suga brakes, abruptly, grabbing Kageyama’s shoulder to spin him around. “I’m gonna have to stop you right there.”

Kageyama looks down at his feet. He has no idea where these words came from. He didn’t even know he had these worries in him, so he’s abashed at the way they blurted out of his mouth, at how they had breached a coldness in his chest that’s been threatening to take over his whole body for months, hidden so perfectly he hadn't even noticed it there.

Suga’s grip loosens slightly, going from serious to consoling. “Kageyama, no one is going to feel uncomfortable if you ever date Hinata, or any other boy, or if you ever come out to them, alright? And if they do, it’s their own damn problem; something you shouldn’t have to put up with. Moreover, _you_ are the one who shouldn’t feel uncomfortable around anyone."

At this moment, for a brief while, Suga stops seeing the decided, stubborn setter who wouldn’t crack under all the pressure of a thousand oceans, and sees nothing but a young boy who’s probably scared, probably petrified, and who needs his approval. Kageyama is only a kid who knows the world too well and who fears it for all the right reasons, and he wants to let him know that, if it comes down to him, he will make sure that he never has to hide himself or who he is.

"No one is going to judge you," Suga promises. "I will make sure of that.”

Kageyama gives a tiny nod, the colossal relief washing over him getting his eyes to water. He grips the strap of his bag a little tighter, wanting to turn away from Suga, but his senpai's hand keeps him in place.

Suga gives Kageyama a hug, his head shaking because Kageyama is _so stupid_ , yet understanding why he might be overwhelmed and scared. Kageyama doesn’t hug back, feeling ashamed enough, but he’s glad for the gesture, and he has to make an effort to keep his emotions under control so he doesn’t end up sobbing against Suga's shoulder.

"What a stupid kouhai I have," Suga sighs, pushing away.

He’s _such_ an idiot, Suga thinks, but he’s their little idiot, one who needs his support, so he cannot hate him for his unnecessary worries and assumptions. It actually makes him feel a little overprotective of him.

During the next week, Kageyama makes sure to tell everyone he knows at school, and out of school, and all over the fucking world, probably—anything so he doesn’t have to tell _Hinata_.

He spends all Monday texting back and forth with Kenma, who he isn't really that close to, but he is one of Hinata's friends, and he wants to know if they are supportive, too, and under the excuse that he wants to know if Kenma has any idea if Hinata is after someone, he ends up talking his day away via phone to him, only to find out Kenma is a rather pleasing, and rather cool person to talk to, and surprisingly open-minded and educated. If only a little short-worded.

He tells Yachi on Tuesday, while he’s having a water break during practice, and she stays red-cheeked and gleaming during the rest of the afternoon. She even makes an effort to ask him about his feelings while they walk home, excited that he told her out of all people, and wanting to help at all costs. She even offers him help if he wants to write a letter to Hinata, appealing that she can make him the cutest envelope, and even as much as Kageyama loves her enthusiasm, he is not confessing via letter. At all.

On Wednesday morning, he tells Nishinoya and Tanaka—who practically scream it out to the whole universe, those motherfuckers—but they tell him he can count on them for dating advice or heartbreak comfort, which is not all that comforting to know they think this will end up as heartbreak, but makes him happy anyway.

By Thursday, Kageyama thinks there’s no one else he’s going to tell, and he desperately needs to find another person, just one person, _anyone_ , to keep him from confessing to Hinata right away. Just for another day, he needs a further distraction. One more person. Just one. And tomorrow, he’ll ask Hinata out.

_(Fuck.)_

This truth is wild and uncontrollable, a beast that wants to be out, and Kageyama cannot stop its urges, its love for freedom. He has to keep saying the words to anyone  _but_ Hinata. He needs to tell someone else.

Everything’s going so smoothly with his friends, with his family and with everyone else, that he ends up telling Tsukishima (and, consequently, Yamaguchi).

They're walking back home all together, and Hinata hasn’t been away from them even two seconds before he has turned to Tsukishima and bluntly blurted out: “I like Hinata.”

Tsukishima is one of the only people who Kageyama genuinely didn’t want to tell, not because he thought he’d be an asshole about him liking boys, but because he’d be an asshole, end point. And Tsukishima doesn’t disappoint him, obviously, because assholes will be assholes, and he may be nice to Yamaguchi and other people for one reason or another, but he doesn’t stand Kageyama, and Kageyama doesn’t stand him, and that’s that.

Tsukishima turns his face towards him—not without giving Yamaguchi a raised eyebrow when hearing him gasp out in surprise—and looks at him with disdain and disgust. “Dude. I know. Everybody knows. Why the fuck are you telling us?”

And, yeah, Kageyama still doesn’t know how to answer to that.

Or maybe he knows, now. Maybe he sought out people’s rejections and deceive, their hate, their loathing. Maybe he’s heard too many coming out stories with terrible endings. Maybe seeing the news and reading articles on the internet hasn’t helped his anxiety. Maybe, the prospect of being bombarded with homophobia by being who he really is has made him seek the worst of the worst to get it over with. Maybe he wanted to make sure there was a blow to take, to make sure if he ever were to ask Hinata out, and in case Hinata said yes, there wouldn’t be anyone near them to judge their relationship.

Maybe he wanted to know beforehand that there was no risk of Hinata being hurt, because if by going out with him Hinata _were_ to be hurt in any way, Kageyama would definitely step away and leave him alone. If Hinata _accepted_ going out with him, that is.

Somehow, miraculously, Kageyama hasn’t been met by any of those things he feared so much. It’s relieving, in a way, but also really fucking scary, since now he has the _duty_ to tell Hinata about his feelings. He cannot go around telling everyone he likes Hinata and then not make a move. If only Oikawa or Tsukishima had been absolute jerks to him or made him feel terrible about himself, he wouldn’t have to do this now.

Holy shit. He really does have to confess to Hinata, doesn’t he? After all he’s done and everyone he’s told?

Shit, shit, _shit_.

Shit.

In the end, Hinata is the last person in the whole wide world Kageyama tells.

He does on Friday, a week after he started spluttering and whining about him to every other person on Earth in fear of being met with narrow-mindedness, on a wet-hot night, right after they’ve finished the evening practice.

For the first time in two weeks, he has asked Hinata to walk along him to his house, brushing it off as smoothly as possible, but not missing Hinata’s immediate enthusiasm and eager, happy nod. If he weren’t adorable (Kageyama is sure) it wouldn’t be so hard to look at him, and his tongue wouldn’t tie and make him choke, and he wouldn’t want to vomit, and the words wouldn’t burn their way up his throat, and he would have it easier to ask him out.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi part their own ways at some point, and Kageyama finds himself alone with Hinata, not knowing what to say. (Kageyama hates the look Tsukishima gives him before leaving them; hates his ugly raised eyebrow and his stupid knowing eyes, as if he could read all over him that he were about to tell Hinata he likes him, which he probably does).

Thankfully, Hinata fills in the silence with small chatter, the way he always does, calming Kageyama’s nerves on the slightest. The more they near his house, though, the more pressure he feels, and the more he needs Hinata to give him a moment of absolute, deafening silence to order his thoughts.

“Hinata, shut up,” he spits out, agitated, and knows right away that he should have thought his words through before letting them out.

Hinata frowns, upset, and opens his mouth to protest.

“I have something to tell you,” Kageyama says first, and is mortified to see the way that shuts Hinata right up, makes him look momentarily down and away, blushing, as if he knows. And shit, Hinata does know. He knows what Kageyama has to tell him, knows Kageyama has feelings for him and is about to confess. Hinata knows, judging by the way he’s _waiting_ for it, by how he’s gripping the handlebars of his bicycle, expectant and ready, nervous. It makes Kageyama tremble, but also it makes it so much easier to blurt out, “I—I like you, Hinata.”

Hinata sucks his lips into his mouth, looks up at him and says, “I know,” with a little smile trying to make its way out on his face.

They both stop on their tracks and stare at the other’s direction, but not up into the other’s face.

“You know?” Kageyama asks, puzzled, heartbeat erratic and uncontrollable. It’s too quiet in the street, too empty, Hinata too close but miles apart, a cliff or two away from him, unreachable. Kageyama needs to grasp him _now_.

Hinata nods. “Someone told me.”

Kageyama curses on every person he’s ever known for that. “ _Who_ told you?”

His tone might be too menacing, because Hinata holds a hand up in panic to try to calm him, rushing to say, “That doesn’t matter, does it? I just– I know. Doesn’t matter who told me!”

Kageyama looks away from him, _feeling_ the redness on his face, and neck, and ears, and chest. “So?”

Hinata swallows. “So?”

Kageyama’s hands fist. He could punch Hinata on the face right now if he didn’t want to kiss him as bad as he wants. “Do _you_ like me?”

Hinata looks down at his feet. “I do.”

And, wait, _shit_.

Kageyama hoped for an affirmative, but now that he has it, he doesn’t know what to do with it. His body knows exactly what it needs, though: his right hand is tingling again, the way it did when they held hands that one day, urging him to get closer. His lips, that he had pressed tightly, are itching with the need to be on Hinata’s. He wants Hinata’s body pressed against his, and even though there’s a stupid bicycle between them, that doesn’t stop Kageyama from stepping right in front of Hinata and reaching a hand out, pressing it awkwardly by Hinata’s shoulder.

He’s so very glad it’s the middle of the night and that they are completely alone in the street, or else he wouldn’t have had the courage to ask: “Can I kiss you?”

Hinata nods before he even looks up, a timid hand coming up to grab at Kageyama’s shirt, by his hip, where he would hold him if he weren't this nervous.

Kageyama loves the feel of it, the sensation of having Hinata coming closer, wanting him, not knowing how to ask for it. Kageyama loves Hinata a whole fucking lot, and when Hinata finally looks up at him, eyes big and gorgeous and mouth slightly parted in anticipation, Kageyama can do absolutely nothing else but to dip in to kiss him.

Kageyama’s whole body shivers, blazes, tickles. He’s two seconds away from combusting, but Hinata’s mouth keeps him grounded, keeps him composed and destroys him, disarms him, dissolves his every fiber into pulp.

Hinata hums against his lips, softly, content, propelling them both to take a step closer, Kageyama’s knees hitting the metal of the bike, his hands coming up to hold Hinata’s face close to him. This isn’t the awkward, short little first kiss Kageyama expected, and it’s not the needy, rushed one he’s been dreaming of giving him. It’s warm, and gentle, and Hinata moves against his mouth just slightly, just right, seeking the friction, then nipping weakly at Kageyama’s lower lip, his hand coming to fully rest by his waist, then around to his lower back.

The kiss is perfect. The moment is perfect. _Hinata_ is perfect. Kageyama wants to keep kissing him until someone pushes them away from each other, or until the world comes to an unexpected end.

When Hinata pushes away, he presses his forehead to Kageyama's shoulder, and Kageyama takes advantage of the position to nudge at Hinata's hair with his nose, taking in its smell of pines, sweat and wet dirt.

"I really like you," he says once more, in case the message hasn't gotten through.

Hinata shifts closer, hand warm and loving at his lower back, fingers spread out. "I like you too."

They stay there for a while longer, holding each other, adapting to their new found closeness and loving the feel of it, loving the other so close and so honest.

Maybe Kageyama knows the world too well and thought he was going to be met with hate, just because he liked Hinata, who happens to be another boy. Maybe he sees the world as it is, without sugarcoating it or expecting too much progress out of it, and maybe he knows the bubble they’re in will pop at any moment. Maybe he knows that hate will find them, inevitably, at some point. And somehow, extraordinarily, the people closest to them aren’t the kind to judge them for who they are.

Kageyama won’t stop fearing the world, because the world may have changed, but it hasn’t changed enough. He may fear it, but if he has these people around him, if he gets to be with Hinata the way he is right now, then he will never hide away or step down.

Maybe, being with Hinata is a miracle, and having such kind, understanding friends and family is a treasure, and maybe he doesn’t think he deserves it all that much, but he’s really freaking glad. He’s really fricking happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely self-indulgent because I'm tired of sad coming out stories, and I want them all to be happy and normal about it, and I don't know, my dudes, I want these two jerks to kiss each other's faces off :)
> 
> Also, I wrote this in between writing a very angsty thing for them, so this kind of light-hearted fic is really nice to write.
> 
> PD: I have a ko-fi page, if you want to drop by!! https://ko-fi.com/suzunofuu


End file.
